Terrain
"We must not allow anyone to know the location of my new secret base!" -Daddyo to his Space Station Commander. Summary Terrain was usually hostile at every turn. From scorching glasslands to the countless fir forests on Halo, it also may prove to be an opportunity. Halo was discovered even before the Halo Event by none other than the United Rebel Front. To keep it a secret from the Covenant or the UNSC, Daddyo did not post it up in any star charts to keep its secret location. Only he and other Rebel leaders knew its exact coordinates, so locating it was extremely difficult. Let's look at one such location. In one part on Halo's surface, an area, known most commonly as Forge World, was the location of Daddyo's super base. Located between inaccessible mountains known as Mt. Mickenely, Mt. Baldy, Alaska and the Himalayas, it was impossible to set ono it on foot. Even if one succeds, they will need to get pass Daddyo's local military forces. Sandtrap was another such location. The sandy dunes that surround it meant it is difficult for foot soldiers and vehicles to get to the main center. A captured UNSC frigate to the URF looms in the sky, right above Forerunner defense towers. Although Green Team suffered heavy losses during The First Battle of Sandtrap, the terrain also denied direct access to the URF. This turned the tables when Green Team defeated Brown Team at Sandtrap, during the The Second Battle of Sandtrap, destroying countless Brownies. The Green team base on Halo, called Avalanche, wasa remote, desolate place. Located on a temprate ice shelf, shrouded with Forerunner technology and architecture, it was a perfect location for a base site. But during a battle at the Senate, Daddyo sent a task force to assault the base. But he was "thwarted" when Seand killed Thel' Mortumee. The Icy location also deies access to detection or calls to bombing runs. Beachhead was a light UNSC colony world where it may be partially urbanized, but still has natural terrain. This came to little of use during the battle of Beachhead, when Covenant Seperatists were sent to divert Green Team Staff attention. But sniping positions and bridges pointed out to a possible success story. After the battle, Beachhead was still colonized and was not invaded again. Locations *Forge World *Avalanche *Sandtrap *Beachhead *Last Resort *Sandbox *Snowbound Terrain Examples Terrain where it where it was described is mostly benificial and rarely hostile enough to kill you naturally. But at Sandbox, uncontrollable Forerunner Defense Towers were in place at the local Insurrectionist base site. If you were to escape the towers, it is just an endless desert on this moon. The moon is located in Covenant Space, circling the "Gas Giant" world Te. Sandtrap is similar, but the defenses were deactivated by Covenant Jiralhane and placed minefields in front of them. The desert is on an unknown planet, also housing the Green Library, Epitaph. Details between the Green's and the UNSC were limited to only OfficeOfNavalIntelligence (ONI), in its ultra-sceret cell Section III. Snowbound is the neutral location on the border of UNSC-Covenant space. A Covenant Excavation Team was sent there to dig out a Forerunner Structure, but was soon abandoned. However, Shade Turrets were all in position to defend it. It was that location when the Covenant Seperatist Alliance and the Green Team united against the Rebels. Category:Terrain Category:Brown Team Category:Green Team Category:UNSC Category:Covenant Category:Forerunner